Sarcasm
by Scyrie
Summary: Laughing, Russia kissed China once more. "So China loves Russia, and he learned sarcasm from him!"


Russia pranced up behind China, hugging him tightly. Lifting the smaller man off his feet he called, "Hello, China~!"

'Yeep'ing, China smiled and turned in Russia's arms. Lovingly, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "Hello, aru," he responded.

Grinning happily, Russia kissed China softly. "How is China?" he asked.

China leaned his forehead against Russia's, staring into his eyes dotingly. "I am just fine, aru…" he told the Russian.

Smiling cheerfully, Russia playfully fell backwards. Pulling China onto his chest, he draped his arms on China's lower spine. "That's good! Russia is just fine, too!" he happily announced.

Resting his chin on Russia's chest, China giggled. "That makes me happy, aru… it's depressing when you're not in a good mood, aru."

Wrapping his arms more tightly around China, Russia rubbed his nose against the smaller man's cutely. "I didn't hurt anyone today!"

Flashing a grin at Russia, China tilted his head. Nodding at the blonde slowly he said, "That's great, Russia, aru."

Rolling over, Russia kissed China again. Twining their fingers together, he giggled under his breath. Twining his fingers back with Russia's, under his much-too-long sleeves, China kissed him sweetly. Peacefully, he closed his eyes. Pulling away with a serene smile, Russia nuzzled under China's chin like an affectionate kitten.

"I saw you in my sunflowers again," he said. "Does China like sunflowers, too?" he asked.

Blushing a light pink, China nodded and hid a sheepish smile. "They represent love in my culture… so I like being around them because they remind me of you, aru…"

Russia laughed quietly, moving to kiss China once again. Tilting his head cutely, he proclaimed, "And I like sunflowers, too! They remind me of you! You make me happy, and you're pretty, and…" the Russian happily continued on, not even realizing he was making the smaller man blush scarlet.

Covering his face with Russia's scarf, China giggled nervously. "Quit flattering me, aru…"

Russia blinked, tilting his head at China, clearly confused. "But all of that about China is true…" he mumbled, thinking he'd done something wrong and offended China.

Peeking over Russia's scarf, his blush still there, China tilted his head back at the blonde. "You don't have to look so sad, Ivan…" he paused for a long time, looking away from Russia, then looked back up at him after a bit. "You really think all of those things about me, aru?" he asked.

Continuing to blink, Russia nodded enthusiastically at China. "Of course I do!" he announced. China stared at Russia with wide eyes, clearly taken aback. Tilting his head, Russia raised an eyebrow at China. "Is that bad…?" he asked after another long time of silence.

Shaking his head slowly, China looked away again. "No… I've just never been called that many nice things before, aru… you're probably the only one that thinks that of me, aru…" he sadly muttered.

The blonde pouted, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "But all of it is true…" as China was doing, Russia fell silent for a long time, thinking of something to try and cheer the pitch-black haired man. "I'm saying something nice about Yao everyday from now on!" he decided.

Playfully shaking his head at Russia, China softly smiled. Although he was an idiot at time, the Russian always knew how to cheer him up. Propping up on his elbows, he kissed Russia gently, putting a hand on the blonde's cheek lovingly. Kissing back tenderly, Russia lowered his eyelids, petting China's glossy ebony hair. Slightly tilting his head into the kiss, China cutely clutched at Russia's coat, his eyes closed.

Eventually pulling away, Russia smiled brightly. Leaning down, he playfully licked China's jaw. "I love you~ and you love me too, right?" he asked.

Rolling his eyes, China giggled. "Nooo, I practically devote myself to you and make out with you all of the time because I hate you," he said, his voice clearly sarcastic.

Laughing, Russia kissed China once more. "So China loves Russia, and he learned sarcasm from him!"

China playfully rolled his eyes again, still giggling rather adorably. "Yes, aru…"

Smiling from ear to ear, the blonde tilted his head. Twirling China's ponytail around his fingers, he chimed, "Yay~!"


End file.
